


Run Away Little angel

by fallenangel146



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel146/pseuds/fallenangel146
Summary: Lucifer comes to live in the bunker, and he is constantly flirting with you. At first its kind of annoying, but you kind of enjoy it after it goes on for a while.
Relationships: LuciferxREADER
Kudos: 14





	1. Run Away Little Angel

You were sitting in the library looking up information on wraiths. There was a case nearby, but Sam and Dean the overprotective older brothers refused to let you go on cases, including this one.  
You groaned as a certain fallen angel entered the room. “Y/N. I see you are keeping yourself busy. I could keep you just as busy, if you would just say yes.” Lucifer gave you his signature crooked grin.  
“For the last damn time Lucifer, i will not be your girlfriend.” You got up to leave the room. You could barricade yourself in your room, Sam and Dean were coming back soon. They had just called. They had killed the wraith and would be back at the bunker in a little under 4 hours if they drove fast. You hoped they would get here soon. You could only hold out to Lucifer for so long. You had almost made it to the doorway when you felt th gut wrenching feeling of being teleported by an angel. You were now sitting in Lucifer lap. He smirked up at you and brushed you hair behind you ear.  
“So pretty, Little angel. I coyld just stare at you all day.” Damn it why was the bastard so damn seductive? You slid off his lap and began walking back to the door.   
“Well unfortunately Satan, i dont have all day.” With that you ran to your room, and blocked the door. Great. You had 2 minutes until he figured out how to break down the door. What you did not see, was after you left, Lucifer swept the books off the table, his features contorted with rage.  
“Why do you always run away, Little Angel?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my darlings  
I am infact alive

A shock i know

But i just wanted to alert you to the fact that i finished this fic a while ago. 

Whay has it not made its way here then?

Well the answer to that is a little embarrassing...

Tech issues.

Ive been having tech issues.

I have been struggling to put the last 2 chapters on here for..  
And i shit you not....

9 MONTHS  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
9 FUCKING MONTHS OF ATTEMPTING TO PUT THIS FIC ON HERE

so naturally i gave up and if you want to read the rest its on my tumblr account.

Go to my account (marionmelkor) and search #scribe

It should be there

If not......

Message me.  
Ill try reposting it.

I will not, however, fuck around with my archiveofourown account bc i tried that once and ended up bakugo’ing my phone.

Thx for putting up w/ me!

Lindsey Turgeon  
Your lovely writer


End file.
